Mario Kart BJ II
Mario Kart BJ II (tentative name) is an upcoming follow-up to Mario Kart BJ. Unlike most other Mario Kart entries, it will only be available for the Nintendo eShop and there will be two versions of the game available for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, respectively which would sport heavy interactivity with each other. Gameplay The gameplay remains very similar to Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart BJ. The coins that debuted in Super Mario Kart return. Bikes from Mario Kart Wii returned as they did in Mario Kart 8 as well as buggies from the latter game. Gliders and underwater racing return from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. Mario Kart 8's anti-gravity mechanic returns along with spin turbos when colliding with other drivers and other specified objects. Drilling underground and surfing across the water returns from Mario Kart BJ, as well as the kart customization from Mario Kart 7. Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 8, the drivers hold all of their items in one hand and could steal items from other drivers when holding an item like in the latter game and Mario Kart BJ. Also like in Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 8, only one item can be used at a time and specific items can be used as a shield ala the rest of the games besides Double Dash!!. Item customization also returns from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. 'Console-exclusive content and interactivity' Specially created for both versions of these two games, each version would include console-exclusive content such as playable characters and items. The Nintendo 3DS version would include content based off of the handheld Mario Kart games plus Super Mario Kart while the Wii U version would include content based off of the rest of the home console Mario Kart entries. The console-exclusive content comes into play with interactivity. As both versions of the game is a Nintendo eShop exclusive, both version bought would be connected to a same Nintendo Network account. This allows content to be traded between each version, including various playable characters and items to allow for different experiences. Playable Characters There are a total of 36 playable characters. 12 of them being non-exclusive and by default the starting racers, another 12 being initially exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version, while the last 12 are initially exclusive to the Wii U version. The last 24 characters can be traded with other console-exclusive characters between each version. 'Non-exclusive'/'Default characters' 'Nintendo 3DS-exclusive characters' 'Wii U-exclusive characters' * - Unlockable. ** - New driver and unlockable. Items 'Non-exclusive items' * Coin * Banana * Triple Bananas * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Mushroom * Triple Mushrooms * Blue Shell * Star * Lucky 7 * Lucky 8 'Nintendo 3DS-exclusive items' * Feather * Boo * Blooper * Banzai Bill * Fire Flower * Super Leaf 'Wii U-exclusive items' * Fake Item Box * Golden Mushroom * Thunderbolt * Mega Mushroom * Boomerang Flower * Potted Piranha Plant Tracks There will be console-exclusive race courses as well. Unlike playable characters and items, they cannot be traded between each version. Like a majority of the past Mario Kart games, there will be a total of 32 tracks in each version - 16 original tracks and 16 retro tracks, which brings to a total of 64 tracks overall - 32 original tracks and 32 retro tracks. 'Nintendo 3DS-exclusive tracks' 'Wii U-exclusive tracks' Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart